High voltage power cables are typically connected to a yoke or bus bar using a connector, such as a receptacle or a separable cable joint. Generally, these connectors are 2-way, 3-way and 4-way disconnectable splice connectors. Most of the connectors currently being used employ a spade type connector or lug with a flat washer, disc spring and a bolt to make the connection. Generally, the cable joints are sold in kits or packages that include an insulated bus bar, straight receptacle housings, retaining rings, cable size adapters, lugs, bolts and washers. After the components are assembled, the bolt is torqued to a specified value of between 55 and 60 foot pounds. However, most users don't always have the necessary torque tools for the assembly and, therefore, there is no way to ensure proper assembly. In some cases, manufacturers provide torque limiting bolts with the connectors so that the joint can be assembled to the correct torque without using a torque tool.
Accordingly, there is a need for a connector for a high voltage cable that can be quickly and easily installed without the need for torque tools or other devices to properly install the connector.